


TMNT smut one shot

by themarauder1



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, lots of smut, more smutt, smut stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauder1/pseuds/themarauder1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot that I came up with WARNING REALLY BADLY WRITTEN SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT smut one shot

It was Raph's birthday and as usual he didn't really feel like doing anything so instead of getting up like his three brothers and lovers he just stayed in bed and drifted in and out of a sleeping state.

He was only awaken when the door of the room he shared with his brothers opened and even then he didn't worry about getting up he knew it was either Don, Leo or Mikey and he was almost positive that who ever it was, they were going to join him the the giant bed.

When no one jumped in to the bed he lifted his head up the rest of his naked body still under the blanket he saw Don, Leo and Mikey sitting in a row like they were in the dojo only they were fully naked "yes?" Raph said not liking then silence "close your eyes" Don said but Raph just looked confused at his three boyfriends "wha-" Raph started but was cut off by Don repeating the words he had said just a second ago "close your eyes" Raph obeyed this time and shut his eyes not really knowing what was going on until the blanket was pulled off of him he shivered at the sudden coldness but didn't open his eyes.

Raphs brother started to kiss down his chest Raph moaned slightly not really knowing who was doing this to him but knowing what was coming. Raphs erection started to pop it of it's hiding place and the the other turtle stopped what he was doing "you have to guess who's doing it ok Raphie" Mikey said from the other side of the room Raph nodded starting to sweat slightly.

The turtle who was now laying on top of Raph took Raphael's dick in his mouth as far as he could and started to swirl his tongue around it Raph moaned and instantly knew who was sucking him off "Leeooo" he moaned quietly but loud enough for all of his brothers to hear him. he soon felt a finger go up his ass and he moaned again knowing that Leo was doing that was well.

Soon Leo was pretty much fisting Raph in the ass whilst sucking him. after a little while of Leo fisting Raph another turtle flipped Raph over so he was on his hands and knees with Leo's waist in between his arms. the unknown turtles pushed Raphael's head down until his lips met Leo's dick he sucked as Leo sucked him in a messy pattern.

The unknown turtle slid his wet dick into Raphael's ass and again Raph know who it was even though his eyes were closed he lifted his head up from Leo's dick screaming out loud "DONNNN" Donatello started to slowly thrust into Raphael's ass, Raphael moaned and was caught off guard by Don pushing his head down onto Leo's dick again almost forcing Raph to suck it not that Raph was complaining or anything.

Don started to pick up the pace with his thrusting and Leo did the same with his sucking, Raph let go of Leo's dick and screamed as he hit his climax cumming into his older brothers mouth.

Leo swallowed and removed his head from Raph's dick and removing his dick from Raph's mouth, he wriggled around under Raph until he was free to move around to the back of Raph "Mikey" Leo growled Mikey lifted his head up from looking in between his legs watching his own hand stroke himself "fuck Donnie... I wanna hear him scream" Leo growled. Mikey got up from his place on the floor and crawled up onto the bed he went to the back of Don and shoved his dick into his older brothers ass no prep, no lube, no nothing Donnie screamed louder then any of the other turtles have ever heard him scream before.

Leo smirked getting an idea, we shuffled over to the back of Raph and kissed Don for a moment mumbling in don's ear "move over a bit babe" Don did as Leo said and moved over.

Leo slipped in next to Don and pushed him own dick in to Raph's already tight ass Don and Leo thrusted into Raphael's ass as Mikey thrusted into Don's ass, Mikey grabbed Leo's face with one of his hand and the two of them got into a heated make out session a thru both thrusted, Don attached himself to Raph's neck and sucked as hard as he could to make a mark.

Soon it all became to much for Raphael and eventually his arms gave out and he ended up on his elbows and knees. Raphael's eyes were still firmly shut and they were slowly becoming tighter shut as Don and Leo fucked him.

Eventually both turtles hit Raph's prostate at the same time and Raph screamed out loud and finally open his eyes, making Leo cum into his younger brother's ass Leo pulled out of Raph's ass collapsing next to Raph.

Even though Leo pulled out of Raph Don was still thrusting in time with Mikey some of Leo's cum started to seep out of Raph's ass Mikey watched it as the cum dropped on to the bed making Mikey cum into Donnie's ass and that caused Don to cum into Raph.

Don and Mikey pulled out and Raph collapsed on to the bed next to Leo. Mikey and Don fell to the other side of Raph.

Mikey spooned Don who was spooning Raph who was cuddled up to Leo who was slowly falling asleep. "happy birthday Raph" Mikey, Don and Leo said only getting a grunt as a reply from Raph before all four of them fell asleep.

Ok I'm done... I'm sorry it's bad... really I don't write that much smut so please don't kill me.. ok bye Zoe


End file.
